Y siete años después la reacción no es la misma
by Dani-chan y Gaby-chan
Summary: Rayen ha estado actuando últimamente como gata en celo, paseando por la casa de Dante y largándose cada vez que se pone celosa de Trish o Lady. Dante no lo entiende así que la sigue, sin saber que lo que harán esa noche será algo más que una simple borrachera por parte de Rayen. Lemon: Dante x Oc.


**Devil May Cry no me pertenece, de esta historia solo me pertenece mi Oc y sus hijos que son producto de mi loca y pervertida imaginación.**

**Dani: ¡Hola chicos y chicas del fandom de DMC! Bueno, aquí le traigo un lemon de Dante x OC ya sé que al ver solo el anime no tengo ningún derecho de decir que conozco al sexy Dante pero mi mente pervertida no se pudo resistir a sus encantos de semi-demonio e hizo un lemon sin mi permiso TwT… wow… yo sí que controlo mi mente xD bueno, dejando esto de lado este fic se lo dedico con mucho amor y cariño a mi querida Tsubasa-senpai que me recomendó el anime que sin él no hubiera podido llegar a mi meta del año. Te quiero. ¡Ahora sin más les dejo el fic!**

* * *

Y siete años después la reacción no es la misma.

Una hermosa joven de largo cabello negro con las puntas rojas, ojos grises como la plata que se mostraban desafiantes; de una sonrisa perfecta aunque solo la usaba para ser sarcástica y piel clara como la leche maldita y cuerpo de figura voluptuosa que respondía al nombre de Rayen entro a la tienda sin si quiera tocar la puerta. Ese día ella vestía sus típicas botas marrones oscuras con pasadores y un vestido rojo de tirantes corto hasta los muslos con que remarcaba su envidiable figura junto a una cazadora negra de cuero al igual que sus típicos guantes del mismo material además de llevar puesto un collar de plata con la figura de una estrella sobre una media luna. Sin saludar se acercó a la mesa de Dante y dejo su bolso. Se sentó en la mesa y nada. Dante seguía con aquella revista sobre su rostro con los pies sobre la mesa. Rayen pateo sus pies y estos cayeron estruendosamente al piso.

—Está cerrado, hoy no atendemos. —Dijo Dante volviendo a colocar sus pies sobre la mesa e ignorando a quien venía a molestar.

Bueno, Rayen no era la chica más delicada del mundo, en realidad era un demonio que se la pasaba todo el día criticado su estilo de vida. Pero que más daba era su amiga y de vez en cuando compañera de armas. Después de todo, tener a una hechicera sexy como ayudante podría ser de gran ayuda.

— ¿No atienden tampoco a chicas bellas que necesitan compañía? —Pregunto con orgullo Rayen.

Lo que si era molesto era su forma de incomodarlo con sus comentarios extraños. Sabía que Rayen no era precisamente una chica sana, pero cuando se le acorralaba podía llegar a ser muy sumisa.

—Esto no es un bar…

—Con tantas deudas que tienes, te haría bien trabajar en uno con ese cuerpo sensual tuyo. —Respondió Rayen.

—No necesito trabajar en un bar, tengo un buen trabajo matando demonios. Ahora, será mejor que te vayas, comprare una pizza y no tengo dinero para invitarte.

—Y dices que no tienes deudas…—Susurró Rayen molesta. —No importa, no puedo comer pizza, descase hace una semana y cuando volví al trabajo estaba desequilibra. ¡Dante! Tu cuerpo se va a echar a perder si sigues comiendo solo pizza y helado de fresa. —Se quejo la chica.

—Que molestia, y si tanto te molesta que coma pizza siempre solo vete a tu casa y ya.

—Es que no podía vivir un segundo más sin verte Dante. Tu sexy cuerpo me tiene hechizada. —Dijo con burla buscando algo en su bolso.

—Pues quítate el hechizo tu sola, después de todo eres una bruja, ¿no?

—Mo… que cruel encima que te hago un cumplido me rechazas…y eso que traje helado de fresas para ti… —Rayen hizo un puchero, Dante abrió un ojo y la miró dudoso por el rabillo de este. Mientras sacaba algo de su bolso. —Entonces me lo comeré yo. —En sus manos tenía un vaso de plástico con helado dentro.

Rayen comenzó a comer el helado dándole lamidas muy provocativas a la cuchara con la que comía. Miraba a Dante con burla hacia abajo ya que aún no se había bajado de la mesa y este no se movía de su asiento.

— ¿Quieres dejar de mover tu lengua así? Es muy incómodo. —Se quejó Dante.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres comer helado? —Una sonrisa de autosuficiencia se dibujó en la cara de Rayen. —O… ¿es que mi lengua es muy sexy para tus ojos? —Saco la lengua y la movía muy exageradamente mientras seguía comiendo.

—Puff, mi lengua se mueve mejor que la tuya. —Retó Dante.

— ¿Quieres apostar? ¿Cuánto perderás esta vez? ¿Los pocos centavos que tienes para seguir comprando pizza?

—No, solo voy a demostrártelo. —Dante apoyo sus dos manos sobre la mesa y se inclinó hacia Rayen.

— ¿Es una amenaza?, porque me gustan las amenazas. —Rayen dejo el helado a un lado suyo a acerco su rostro al de Dante.

Rayen disminuyo la distancia chocando sus labios contra los de Dante. Sus labios se movían con sensualidad sobre los del chico más este no se quedaba atrás ya que fue el primero en morder a su contrincante. Rayen jadeo al sentir la lengua de Dante explorar su boca con parsimonia, sonrió mientras le mordisqueaba la lengua a él. El cazador de demonios se inclinó más sobre ella, con una mano se apoyaba sobre la mesa y con la otra sostenía la cintura de la chica. Las manos de Rayen vagaron por la espalda de Dante hasta su cabello plateado con el comenzó a jugar. Se separaron por un momento para tomar aire pero luego sus labios volvían a juntarse con furia. Dante le quito la cazadora a Rayen y la acostó en la mesa con sus piernas entre las de ella en medio del beso. Rayen comenzó a abrir las hebillas del chaleco de Dante mientras este lamia y mordisqueaba su cuello. Le bajo uno de los tirantes del vestido y mordió su hombro dejándole una marca.

— ¡Dante!— Llamó una voz de niña desde afuera de la tienda.

Dante se separó de Rayen bruscamente y esta dio una vuelta sobre la mesa quedando parada del otro lado. Cogió su cazadora y se la puso con rapidez.

—Sabes… me gustaría ver todo lo que puede hacer tu lengua con mi cuerpo. —Susurró Rayen dejando sorprendido a Dante.

— ¡Dante! —Exclamó Patty entrando a la tienda.

—Hola Patty. —Saludo la chica.

—Hola Rayen, ¿Dante no te estuvo molestando? ¿Verdad? —Le preguntó la niña.

—Oh, sí que lo ha hecho. —Rayen le guiño el ojo a Dante quien yacía sentado en su silla con los pies sobre la mesa.

— ¡Dante! Tienes que ser más delicado con las mujeres, así terminaras quedándote soltero. —Lo regaño Patty.

—Aja, aja… —Respondió desinteresadamente Dante mientras tomaba el helado que había dejado Rayen.

—Por cierto, ¿Qué haces aquí Rayen?...es que es difícil verte de visita.

—Bueno, volvía de una misión así que quise traerte esto. —Rayen saco de su bolso una caja de chocolates y dulce y se lo entregó a la pequeña. —Apenas lo vi recordé que Dante te debía unos.

— ¡OH! ¡Muchas gracias, Rayen! —Dijo la niña mientras tomaba la caja. — ¡Ves! —Patty se volteó a ver a Dante. —Tú deberías darme todos los dulces que me debes. —Se quejó.

—Tómalo como todo lo que te debe ese vago de Dante, el me pidió que te los trajera. —Dijo con una sonrisa.

— ¿Así? —Preguntó Dante. —La última vez que hablamos me dijiste que dejara de dormir tanto.

—Tsk, encima que te hago el favor de pagarte tus deudas me tratas mal. —Se quejó la peli negra.

—Nunca te pedí que mes las pagaras.

—Eres un… —El teléfono de Dante comenzó a sonar.

—Buenos…

— ¿¡Donde tienes a mi hermana soquete!? —Gritó una voz de hombre por la bocina.

— ¿Soquete? —Se preguntó Dante

—Maldición. —Rayen le quito el teléfono a Dante mientras apoyaba sus codos sobre la mesa. — ¿Ahora qué quieres idiota? —Rayen estaba molesta.

—Hola mi querida Rayen, solo quería saber dónde estabas porque cuando fui a tu departamento nadie abría y cuando entre tu no estabas…

— ¡¿Entraste a mi departamento?!

—Es que no estabas y…

—Fui a una misión y no tienes por qué entrar a mi departamento sin mi permiso, ya no soy una niña, hermano. —Se quejó Rayen.

—Pero… ¿y si te pasaba algo?, además ¿Por qué estas con ese idiota de Dante?

—Te recuerdo que ese idiota me ayuda en el trabajo. Sabes, no voy a tener una discusión contigo por teléfono, es más ni siquiera debería preguntar por ello.

—¡Pero Rayen!

—No hay peros. —Rayen colgó el teléfono con fuerza.

—Si rompes mi teléfono tendrás que comprarme uno nuevo. —Dijo Dante señalándola con la cuchara.

—Solo si matas a mi hermano.

—Solo mato demonios.

—Gran forma de escaparte del problema. —Rayen se echó boca abajo en la mesa. — ¿Te parece si jugamos una partida de billar?

—Si yo gano me pagaras la cena. —Dijo Dante parándose de la silla.

—Hecho. —Rayen se enderezo y camino hacia la mesa de billar.

Dante y Rayen jugaron un buen rato junto a Patty hasta que solo quedaban algunas bolas la mayoría las había metido la pequeña rubia dejando atrás a Rayen y Dante respectivamente. De la nada dos chicas una rubia y una morena entraron.

—Oye Dante, —Llamó la morena. — ¿Ya tienes el dinero para pagarme tu deuda?

—No, sabes que no hay trabajo últimamente. —Dijo el chico restándole importancia al asunto.

—Mínimo saluden… ¿no? —Dijo Rayen un poco molesta.

—Ara… ¿Qué trae por aquí a una bruja de la Legión?— Dijo Trish mirando a Rayen como si fuera la poca cosa.

—Yo ya no pertenezco a la Legión de Cazadoras para tu información. Y hablando de trabajo me voy. Olvide que tenía una misión. —Rayen tomo su bolso y salió sin despedirse

— ¿Y ahora qué le pasa? —Se preguntó Lady mirando la puerta.

—No sé, su hermano la llamo hace un rato para ver si estábamos haciendo algo. —Respondió Dante sin meter ninguna bola.

— ¿Algo en qué contexto? —Pregunto Trish.

—En el único contexto que Rayen podría usar esa palabra.

—No lo sé, yo no conozco tanto a esa bruja como tú. —Dijo desafiante Trish.

—Tsk, que graciosa. —Dijo sarcástico Dante.

* * *

Rayen comenzó a rodear el edificio mientras con un tiza dejaba trazos alrededor de este. Se colocó una pañoleta alrededor de la boca y nariz y junto las manos susurrando unas palabras. De los cinco trazos que hizo alrededor del edificio salió un humo purpura que entro inmediatamente en el edificio ya sea por la ventanas, puertas o rendijas de ventilación. Rayen entro con rapidez al edificio. Se dirigió rápidamente al sótano empuñando una pequeña daga de plata con una incrustación de diamante azul. Oyó como unas personas tosían y comenzó a electrificar a una por una con unas runas que tenía escritas en la mano izquierda.

Las personas en si eran mujeres todas y vestían con capuchas verde oscuro que estaban alrededor de un sello de un gran tamaño. Electrifico a todas las mujeres que pudo y a algunas las apuñalo. Todo iba bien hasta que una de ellas casi le quema el cabello con una bola de fuego.

—Maldita… —Susurró Rayen lanzándole la daga, la cual fue retenida por la chica que no parecía mayor que ella.

—No tengo interés en una estúpida bruja que abandono La Orden. —Dijo la chica escupiendo cerca de Rayen.

—Yo no pertenezco a La Orden y nunca fui de su propiedad. Yo soy Rayen Jaeger y soy una cazadora de Brujas.

—Caíste en la trampa, ¡Idiota!

Bajo ella pareció un circulo con un pentágono el cual comenzó a brillar y luego exploto dañando mucho a Rayen.

—Nos veremos la próxima cuando invoquemos al nuevo dios de este mundo. — Dijo la bruja saltando fuera del edificio por una ventana.

—Maldita zorra…

Susurró Rayen volviéndose a parar.

* * *

Rayen se levantó con pesadez del sofá de su sala. Ahora ya sabía porque había soñado con Dante aparte del hecho de gustarle, el sofá de su sala olía a Dante pues cuando volvían de una misión junto él prefería dormir en el sofá que en la cama para invitados. Le gustaba ser una hechicera, pero llegaba a odiarlo muchas veces. Como por ejemplo, nunca podía querer soñar con alguien o algo porque siempre significaba algo por lo que todas las noches antes de dormir solo pensaba en la nada perdiendo su vista en el techo de su habitación y regulando su respiración hasta que no pensara absolutamente en nada. Después, cualquier cosa que haya visto o pensado antes de dormir lo podía ver en sus sueños y eso podía significar algo y lo peor era que cualquier mínimo detalle alteraba el resultado final, y ella no era muy detallista con sus sueños. Eso le molestaba mucho, solo esperaba que la próxima vez que soñara algo sin quererlo tuviera un sueño húmedo con su querido peli plateado. Si, lo amaba con locura y pasión así que ¿y qué? Podía divertirse ella sola pero no quería. Ella quería que su primera experiencia sexual fuera con Dante de cualquier forma, por eso paso ayer por su casa y termino encontrándose con Trish. Trataba a SU Dante como si fuera de ella… maldición, ya estaba hablando como su hermano cuando hablaba de ella.

Se bañó y cambio de ropa poniéndose su collar, una falda negra y una blusa escotada roja. Anduvo descalza hasta la cocina y del frigorífico saco un vaso con cremolada de coco. Si, era otra cosa que odia. Ella tenía una obsesión con la cremolada de coco y el chocolate en cualquiera de sus formas lo cual la obligaba a hacer mucho ejercicio para no subir de peso o si no estaría desequilibrada al momento de pelear. Suspiró mientras lamia la cuchara y seguía revisando su refrigerado. Hallo un pote de helado de fresa que compro para Dante cuando se quedaba en su apartamento después de algunas misiones. Acabó su cremolada de coco, se puso unos tacones negros con una correa que rodeaba sus tobillos y un saco negro. Se puso sus guantes de cuero negro y ajusto sus correas para que estuvieran bien puestos y salió de su apartamento.

Cuando llego a Devil May Cry entró y vio a Dante en tendido sobre el sofá. Aprovecho su indefenso estado y se sentó sobre las caderas del chico sorprendiéndolo cuando apoyo sus manos en el pecho de él.

—Te ves aburrido, ¿te apetece jugar conmigo? —Preguntó con sensualidad acariciando el pecho del chico sobre la ropa.

—Es injusto, tu estas sobre mi cuando yo voy a ser el dominante en el juego. —Respondió Dante sentándose derecho en el sillón.

— ¿Quién dijo que serias el dominante? —Preguntó Rayen con falsa molestia. —En este juego puede ganar cualquiera.

—Entonces, que gane el mejor. —Susurró Dante acercándose a Rayen.

Esta vez Rayen fue la primera en morder el labio inferior de su pareja haciendo gruñir a Dante en medio del beso. La peli negra se movía ligeramente estimulando a Dante intentando obtener un gemido o algo parecido que demostrara que él la deseaba tanto o más como ella a él. Se seguían besando con furia y Dante ganaba. Había explorado lentamente cada rincón de la dulce boca de Rayen haciéndola gemir ahogadamente, aparte de esa razón Rayen gemía por los roces que Dante provocaba entre sus sexos haciéndola sentir húmeda al punto de que él también la sintiera excitada. Dante abrió el primer botón de la blusa de Rayen y comenzó a besar su cuello dejando marcas. Este también se estaba empezando a sentir excitado por los sensuales movimientos que Rayen hacia sobre él y la húmeda en su zona intima no era más que un buen estimulante para pasar a algo más que un simple húmedo y calenturiento beso.

Ligero ronroneo de una moto sonó fuera de la tienda. Rayen se apartó rápidamente quitando un hilo de saliva que unía su cuello a los labios de su sexy chico aun echado en el sofá y se abrocho el saco. Dante soltó un leve gruñido mientras se volvía a acomodar en su sillón de una manera que no se notara su erección.

Ok, esta vez se la dejaría pasar a Rayen porque había alguien a punto de entrar a la tienda, pero la próxima vez la haría suya donde fuera si ella lo seducía hasta tal punto como ahora. Vi a Trish llegar con un nuevo conjunto de ropa que seguramente haría que el pagara y rió al verlos. El también rió por lo bajo al ver que necesitaba de su ayuda. Luego, por una extraña fuerza vio el rostro molesto de Rayen como si se sintiera engañada.

—Vamos nena, no te pongas así. —Dijo Dante restándole importancia al asunto.

—Tengo trabajo, solo venia para decirte que si piensas pasarte por mi apartamento no estaré… iré a visitar a mi hermano. —Rayen salió sin decir nada.

— ¿Ahora que necesitas? —Preguntó Dante.

—Nada, solo venía a avisarte que hay un grupo de brujas causando estragos por la cuidad y están intentando invocar demonios, entre ellos quieren revivir a Abigail.

—Si lo reviven lo volveré a matar. —Respondió el peli plata.

—Claro, lo que tú digas. —Dijo la chica pero antes de salir le tiro un papel.

Dante miro desinteresado e papel y suspiro con pesadez mientras dejaba a un lado la cuenta de ropa de Trish… tal vez lo pagaría después de pagarle la deuda a Lady. Patty entro a la tienda con una cara un poco pensativa.

— ¿Y a ti que te pasa? —Pregunto antes de dirigirse a su habitación y tomar una rápida ducha fría para calmarse.

—Nada, es que acabo de ver a Rayen entrar a un bar, pero parecía un poco triste o molesta… aun no la entiendo bien.

— ¿Un bar? ¿Tan temprano?

— ¡Hay que ver! ¡Dante! ¡La tienda está hecha un desastre! Es hora de limpiar.

* * *

Ok, no estaba preocupado por ella, solo quería decirle que unas brujas de La Orden estaban molestando y pasar un buen rato con ella. Nada más. Tocó la puerta del apartamento de Rayen y espero.

— ¿Quién? —Preguntaron desde adentro.

—Soy Dante. —Respondió el chico.

Escucho como algo adentro se caía y muchos otros raros ruidos. Paso una hora y media parado en la puerta de Rayen hasta que ella abrió.

—Espere mucho, ¿qué hacías adentro? —Preguntó impidiéndole el paso.

Rayen frunció el ceño y se arregló el cuello de la cazadora negra. Esa noche llevaba un jean negro, una blusa blanca escotada junto a su cazadora y sus guantes de cuero negro; su infaltable collar de plata y sus botas marrones con pasadores.

—Te dije que esta noche no estaría en casa, ¿por qué viniste? ¿Me tenías tantas ganas que decidiste mantenerme aquí contra mi voluntad? —Preguntó con una sonrisa de lado Rayen.

—Sí, vine a acabar lo que tú empezaste. Y no te creo que vayas a ver a tu hermano. Ya es muy tarde, ¿a qué hora piensas volver?

—Eso a ti no te interesa, así que vete.

—Tsk, tu a mí no me das órdenes.

—Bien, quédate ahí parado todo lo que quieras. —Rayen cerró la puerta y se fue por su camino.

—Oye nena, no te pongas así. Patty me dijo que te veías mal y…

—Ahora resulta que te importo, ja. —Rayen ignoro a Dante y siguió su camino.

La casa de su hermano le quedaba a media calle con dirección a la montaña por lo que caminaba con tranquilidad.

—Además hay unas brujas que están invocando a demonios en la cuidad, quisiera que me quitaras un trabajo de encima. —Dijo Dante tomándola del hombro.

—Pues arréglatelas tu solo, espera a que alguien te contrate y tal vez consiga un buen dinero por ello. Ahora, si no quieres que mi hermano te pateé las pelotas, será mejor que vuelvas a tu casa. —Rayen entró a un edificio y le cerró la puerta en la cara a Dante.

Dante se dio por vencido y se fue a su casa. Rayen se aseguró que él se alejara del edificio y alió por la puerta trasera sin que nadie lo notara, después de todo lo de ir a la casa de su hermano era pura mentira para no ver a Dante. Carajo, ella y sus putos celos… tenía suerte de que Dante aún no se burlara de ella diciéndole que parece gata en celo o que estaba peor que conejo y un millón de burlas más. Además no tenía ninguna razón para irse cada vez que veía a Trish o Lady en la tienda de Dante, ellos dos no tenía nada oficial. Así que no podía actuar como si le importara.

Entro al primer bar que encontró y pidió una cerveza. Le trajeron un vaso gigante y se lo tomo todo de una. Tal vez no había bastado con todo el alcohol que su cuerpo había recibido en la mañana. Cuando ya iba por el tercer vaso sintió un fuerte olor a sangre por lo que pago la cuenta y salió a paso apresurado con dirección a su casa sabia aque tranquilamente podría haber un demonio en el bar pero en su estado con tanto alcohol en la sangre no tenía ganas de pelear, además al salir de su casa había olvidado su pistola. Decidió tomar un atajo pero cuando estaba entrando a un callejón fue acorralada por un demonio. Bueno, siempre podía usar magia en casos extremos. Ya estaba recitando media frase cuando el demonio fue asesinado a balazos.

—Una vez me dijiste que si te veías en aprietos nunca te ayudara porque sabias salir de cualquier enredo. —Dijo Dante acercándosele.

—Bueno, lo tenía todo bajo control. —Respondió Rayen. — Ya es muy tarde, ¿los niños dormilones como tú no deberían estar durmiendo como siempre?

—Los niños dormilones como yo nos divertimos mejor de noche. Es raro que tu hermano te invite a un bar a tomar cerveza. —Dijo Dante mientras tomaba a Rayen por la cintura y olía sus labios con diversión

—Eso a ti que te importa, no conoces a Ronald como yo. Puede tener sus momentos raros cuando su hija le dice que es extraño.

—Bueno, si te conozco a ti y no tengo ni idea de por qué andas como gata en celo rondando por mi casa y luego te vas como si nada hubiera pasado. Eso es más irritante que tener que calmar una erección con una ducha. —Dante acorralo a Rayen contra una pared.

—…— ¡Genial! Dante había jodido la única cosa que había recordado que le había salido bien en el día.

Rayen empujo a Dante con fuerza y siguió uso un conjuro para aparecer en su casa. Estaba molesta, muy molesta. Dante la había encontrado y para variar la había salvado de un demonio. Se quitó su ropa y la tiró toda sobre el sillón con toda su fuerza. Bueno, el sofá no tenía la culpa de nada pero era lo que en su casa más le recordaba a Dante. Camino a su habitación pero tropezó con la alfombra del pasillo. Se sentó en el piso y gateo hasta cerca de una mesita que había de adorno. Abrazo sus piernas contra su pecho mientras su cuerpo temblaba. Maldita sea su obsesión por hacer cada estupidez cuando estaba depresiva. El alcohol alteraba demasiado su sistema nervioso a tal punto de quitarle la sensibilidad y hacerla una completa torpe. Se levantó decidida a que no se dejaría vencer por tan vana droga y llego a su habitación en la cual se tiró.

Intento cubrirse con las sabanas cuando Dante entro a su habitación de una patada y disparo a lo que sea que estuviera sobre ella en ese momento.

Rayen salió de la cama de un salto mientras el demonio caía sobre esta.

—Debes estar realmente borracha como para no darte cuenta de que un demonio te siguió… —Dijo Dante acercándose a ella.

— ¿Qu-que… ha-haces en mi-i casa? —Pregunto Rayen mientras intentaba coger una toalla colgada en la pared para taparse.

—Tienes razón, te tengo muchas ganas muñeca. —Dante se acercó a ella y la tomo de la muñeca obligándola a seguirlo.

—Deja de decir tonterías. —Pidió Rayen. — ¡Dante! ¿Qué haces? ¿A dónde me llevas?

—Tu cama tiene un demonio, no pienso hacerte mía con un demonio muerto mirándonos, supongo que para ti es incómodo por ser tu primera vez. —Rio.

— ¡Tú qué sabes si soy virgen o no! —Rayen se soltó del agarre de Dante.

—Me lo dicen tu nerviosismo sobre el tema. Ahora, será mejor que te prepares psicológicamente, preciosa.

— ¡No hables tonterías!— Dante la abrazo por la cintura y la atrajo a él pegando sus cuerpos. — ¡Dante! ¡Suéltame!

Dante empujo la nuca de Rayen para que no escapara de sus intenciones. Rayen siguió forcejeando un poco mientras Dante la besaba con fogosidad. En menos de dos pasos Rayen ya estaba entre Dante y el colchón de la cama de invitados. ¿En qué puto momento Dante la llevo hasta esa habitación y en que jodido momento cerró la puerta?, no lo sabía y ahora no importaba. Lo que era su prioridad ahora era hacer sentir bien a Dante mientras este disfrutaba de su boca. La peli negra jugaba con el cabello plateado. Dante bajo a su cuello repartiendo húmedos y cálidos besos y marcas que seguramente se quedarían por lo máximo una semana, Rayen suspiró al sentir como Dante masajeaba uno de sus pechos y el otro acariciaba su intimidad por sobre su ropa interior.

—Realmente eres virgen. — Comentó Dante. —Pero con tu forma de actuar y esa ropa que llevas no lo pareces.

— ¿Qué tienes de malo mi ropa? —Preguntó Rayen mientras intentaba separarse un poco de Dante mientras este la miraba con diversión y acariciaba su vientre bajo.

—Es muy atrevida para ti.

Ok, la ropa de Rayen no tenía nada de raro. ¡¿Qué tenía de malo usar un conjunto de lencería negro con encaje que siendo sincera era muy atrevido?! Ok, algo estaba mal en su cabeza. Pero todo se le olvido cuando sintió los labios de Dante sobre su pezón derecho. Rayen soltó un gemido fuerte que no hizo más que excitar al chico, una mano apretaba con gentileza el otro seno mientras la otra se adentraba a la intimidad de Rayen acariciándola con delicadeza.

—Dante —Suspiro al sentir los dedos del peli plata ahí abajo.

—Tranquila, ya sé que estas ansiosa. —Dante rió

Rayen gritó cuando sintió como perturbaban su clítoris. Se retorció ante el placer bajo el cuerpo de Dante. Este siguió dando atención a los senos de Rayen mientras esta se movía ansiosa ante el su toque. Dante comenzó a besar y mordisquear su abdomen, después de unos minutos saco su mano de la ropa interior de Rayen la cual estaba muy húmeda, lamió sus dedos bajo la mirada atenta de Rayen quien se sonrojo a más no poder.

—Las vírgenes saben mejor. —Comentó mientras besaba a Rayen.

En medio del beso le quito sus bragas dejándola totalmente desnuda y a su merced. Rayen intento resistirse pero de un momento a otro Dante ya estaba entre sus pierda dando juguetonas lamidas cerca de su flor intima. Rayen intento reprimir sus gemidos mientras Dante se deleitaba las expresiones ansiosas ante lo que venía, ella lo sabía y no oponía gran resistencia porque si ella no hubiera querido esto podría haberle pateado la pelotas cuando menos se lo esperaba. Pero luego recordó que Rayen no estaba bien consciente de lo que pasaba por culpa del alcohol en su organismo.

Rayen se sentó y acerco su rostro al de Dante y lo beso con dulzura.

—Sé que piensas que debo estar realmente borracha, pero todavía estoy consciente de los que pasa con mi cuerpo y mis sentimientos… además, si me dejas en este estado lamentable nunca te lo perdonare Dante. —dijo Rayen antes de tirarse de nuevo sobre la cama.

Dante vio esto como la oportunidad tomar completamente a Rayen. Sus impulsos no se detuvieron y rayen comenzó a gemir, gritar y suspirar mientras Dante lamia lentamente cada parte de intimidad demorándose innecesariamente cerca de su entrada. Rayen tenia ligeras lágrimas de la excitación y frenesí en los ojos. Rayen no resistió mucho por lo que se vino, Dante se relamió los labios mientras reía.

Rayen tenía la respiración de muy desigual, apenas siquiera lo hacía porque si no olvidaría como respirar. Escucho el sonido de un cierre y vio que Dante solo planeaba abrirse el pantalón.

—Es una broma verdad. —Rayen se sentó en la cama.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —Dante la miró con una sonrisa orgullosa.

—Te dije que no serias el dominante, es mi turno…

Rayen tiro a Dante contra la cama y aunque no tuviera mucha fuerza lo tomo de las muñecas y lo comenzó a besar lentamente desesperando al chico. Rayen comenzó a dejar un camino de beso por su cuello mientras le quitaba su gabardina roja y su pantalón dejándolo solo en boxers haciendo más notable su erección.

—Eres muy rápida quitando la ropa, al parecer has tenido mucho tiempo para practicar. —Comentó Dante mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

Rayen aparto la mano de Dante y le mordió una tetilla sacándole un gruñido. Rayen siguió son trabajo hasta que llego al borde del bóxer de Dante. Dante la miro con una sonrisa que le decía: "No te atreves". Pero Rayen le quito los boxers y lamio lentamente la punta de su miembro. Dante apretó los dientes mientras gruñía, Rayen sí que lo excitaba. Rayen lamia lentamente toda la longitud de su erección mientras masajeaba sus testículos lenta y placenteramente. Dante respiraba agitadamente, aunque no era muy notable, por lo que Rayen aumento el ritmo de sus lamidas metiendo el miembro en su boca mordisqueando ligeramente alrededor de este. Dante intentaba mantener su autocontrol peor pero la lengua de Rayen le decía que se dejara a la locura de sus acciones. Sintió que se venía e intento avisarle a Rayen jalando un poco de sus cabello y llamándola por su nombre u otro apodo, pero ella no hizo caso. Dante se vino con fuerza en la boca de Rayen quien comenzó a toser ligeramente.

—Te dije que te apartaras. —Dijo Dante en su defensa.

—No importa… i-igual qu-quería i-intentarlo. —Respondió entrecortadamente la chica.

A sonrió ante lo tierna que podía ser Rayen, en ese momento tenía un ojo cerrado mientras intentaba quitarse el semen de su mejilla con una mano además de estar toda sonrojada. Dante la jalo de la muñeca y con un ademán de ponerla debajo de él pero ella lo empujo.

—Te dije que era mi turno. —Dijo con molestia mientras se sentaba sobre su estómago.

—No estarás pensando en montarme, nena…

Dante se cayó abruptamente cuando Rayen se auto penetró. Rayen tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza y sus manos estaba apoyadas sobre el pecho de Dante haciendo algunos leve rasguños. Dante intento acariciarle la mejilla pero esta la aparto y comenzó a moverse. Rayen gemía en voz alta mientras Dante reprimía gruñidos roncos. Acaricio los brazos de Rayen mientras bajaban a tomarla de la cadera pero cuando llegaron a la cintura de la chica esta tomo sus manos y las puso sobre sus senos ejerciendo presión con las manos de Dante. Dante se sentó con ella aun sobre él y lamió las lágrimas que tenía Rayen por la excitación y placer que este le provocaba. Puso los brazos de Rayen alrededor de su cuello y la beso tomándola de la cadera para ayudarla a moverse. Finalmente Rayen llego al orgasmo por segunda vez. Rayen araño la espalda de Dante al momento en el que este la llenaba con su esencia.

—Ah, Dante. —Gimió mientras que el nombrado salía de ella.

—Espero que aun tengas energías, porque no parare, preciosa.

—Ni-i lo in-tentes —Dijo Rayen mientras intentaba regular su respiración.

Dante puso a Rayen boca abajo y levanto ligeramente su cadera manteniéndola con las piernas separadas.

—Tu turno se terminó por ahora.

Dante penetro a Rayen con fuerza haciendo que gritara. Dante sonrió y mordió la nuca de Rayen llamando su atención.

—Te asesina-aré… —Dijo Rayen entrecortada por los sollozos que soltaba en cada embestida que Dante le daba.

—Cuando terminemos con esto, muñeca.

— ¡Ah! Dante…

Dante embestía a Rayen con fuerza dándole en el punto donde más se excitaba. Rayen mordia una almohada intentando parar sus gritos pero era inevitable, la cabecera de la cama chocaba estruendosamente contra la pared. Rayen agradecía internamente que de ese lado quedara su habitación, pero se le olvido aquello cuando volvió a sentir los dedos de Dante acariciar su clítoris. ¿Qué acaso ya no la hacía sufrir lo suficiente?

—Dante… si… sigues así… me romperé… —Dijo entre cortada Rayen.

—Sé que puedes durar más que esto… —Le respondió Dante al oído con la voz entrecortada de la excitación. El peli plata seguía embistiendo a Rayen con fuerza haciéndola gritar y sollozar. —Disculpa, no puedo parar…

Dante masajeo uno de los pechos de Rayen mientras la otra acariciaba su mano en un gesto de confortarla. Unas estocadas más y las paredes de rayen apretaron el miembro de Dante haciendo que este se viniera de nuevo dentro de ella. Dante salió con cuidado sacándole otro gemido. Se quedó sentado por un momento mientras intentaba regular su respiración. Rayen se acomodó boca arriba observando las pupilas dilatadas de Dante.

— ¿No fuiste tú el que dijo que podía aguantar más? —Preguntó Rayen mientras se sentaba y se acercaba a dante para besarlo.

—Como si tú pudieras una tercera. —Retó Dante.

—Hay que probarlo.

Dante se alegró, ella tenía la iniciativa. Rayen abrió sus piernas quedando expuesta ante los ojos de Dante. Este rio al ver el sonrojo en la cara de la oji gris así que decidió darle su revancha. Dante quiso hacerla suplicar así que solo puso la punta de su miembro n la entrada de Rayen haciéndola moverse ansiosa.

— ¿Que carajos esperas Dante? —Se quejó.

—Tú pediste la tercera ronda, así que suplica por ella nena.

Rayen intento cambiar de posición con Dante pero él no la dejaba. Ella se movía pero él no cedía.

—Dante, por favor… —Suplico.

Dante sonrió orgulloso y embistió a Rayen con fuerza haciéndola gemir, casi gritar. Dante se deleitaba con la vista que tenía. Tenía a Rayen gimiendo por él, además de divertirse viendo esos pechos endemoniadamente sexys que tenía ella rebotando ante cada arremetida. Acaricio el rostro de Rayen el cual estaba muy sonrojado y con los ojos cerrados fuertemente además de tener un ligero hilo de saliva derramándose por la comisura de los labios. Dante lamio aquel hilo y luego su lengua ataco la boca de Rayen moviéndola lenta y tortuosamente como si en su boca también estuviera haciéndole el amor a Rayen. Dante se vino por tercera vez dentro de Rayen llegando casi a su útero sacándole un gemido gutural que Rayen no pudo disimular. Dante se tiro al lado de Rayen quien después de regular no también su respiración se echo en el pecho de Dante.

—Espero que estés contenta golosa. —Susurró Dante limpiándole una lagrima de excitación a Rayen.

—Como si tú no lo hubieras disfrutado… seguro que mañana no me voy a poder caminar bien por lo salvaje que eres…

—Bien que te gusto. —Se defendió Dante.

—Podría hacerlo otra vez… —Susurró Rayen.

— ¿Todavía tienes energías?

—Pero tengo sueño. —Respondió Rayen son el ceño fruncido.

—Sera mejor dormir, nos lo merecemos…

—Dante… te amo…

—Lo sé, yo también te amo.

—Baka…

A la mañana siguiente Dante despertó en la cama de huéspedes del departamento de Rayen y sin ella. Se vistió y la busco en la casa incluso en su habitación la cual estaba totalmente limpia de demonios y sangre. Se pregunto si tal vez podría haber sido un sueño húmedo que tuvo con Rayen pero la ropa interior femenina en la cama de huéspedes le decía otra cosa. También se fijo en otra cosa, no faltaba ninguna de las carteras de Rayen por lo que solo habían dos soluciones: o se había ido a una misión sin avisar o se había ido a tomar también sin avisar.

Opto por la segunda opción y se fue al bar más cercano de la zona y efectivamente ahí estaba Rayen con su cazadora de cuero negro junto a su exótico vestido rojo y sus guantes con sus botas. Entro y se sentó junto a Rayen en la barra, pidió una cerveza.

— ¿Por qué huyes? —Pregunto Dante mientras veía el sonrojo de Rayen quien nerviosa golpeaba la madera con la yema de los dedos.

—Simple, ¿Cómo miras a la cara a quien le hiciste un oral? —Dijo desviando la mirada.

—Aquí esta su vodka señorita. —Dijo el barman poniéndole un vaso al frente de Rayen quien para evitar cualquier tema se lanzo a tomarlo.

—Así como miras a quien te hizo un oral. —Respondió Dante cuando el barman ya se había alejado.

Rayen devolvió el vodka al vaso tapando con su cabello para que nadie la viera. Dante solto una molesta risa viendo el estado de Rayen, luego le quito el vaso.

—No debes tomar alcohol, te hará mal.

— ¿Por qué?

—Por lo que yo sé tú no tomas anticonceptivos y yo no use protección, ahí está tu razón.

Rayen se sonrojo y se paro, dejo un par de billetes en la mesa. Y salió con toda la normalidad posible del local pero apenas piso la calle camino a paso ligero hasta una pequeña calle no transitada. Dante la seguía y ella quería escapar.

— ¿Ahora de que escapas? —Preguntó Dante parándose delante de ella impidiéndole el paso.

—No escapo, solo hago una retirada estratégica. —Se defendió la chica.

—Pues tu retirada estratégica calculo con que te tuviera que salvar de demonios ¿no?

— ¿Qué?

Dante comenzó a disparar a lo que sea que estuviera a atrás de Rayen mientras que contenía a la hechicera abrazándola contra su pecho.

—Se defenderme sola Dante. —Dijo la chica separándose violentamente del chico.

Rayen apenas dio unos pasos atrás y luego dio una voltereta en el aire hacia atrás esquivando un guadaña gigante que cayó de quien sabe dónde.

—Tenis que ser bien perra bruja de la Legión. —Dijo una chica que cayó de un salto junto a la guadaña tomándola. — tienes suerte que haya fallado por poco. —Dijo la chica señalándola con el arma.

—Como si tuviera suerte para siquiera encontrarme con ustedes, las de la Orden no hacen más que joderme los días haciéndome buscarlas por todos lados. —Respondió Rayen sacando de debajo de su vestido una pistola. — Ahora me pagaran cada uno de los vestidos que ensuciaron con su sangre.

Rayen comenzó a disparar a la chica que se movía con velocidad sobrehumana esquivando cada disparo y atacando a Rayen a la vez quien esquivaba dando saltos en el aire. En uno de los golpes que la bruja intento darle y a Rayen se le acabaron las balas, la chica de la guadaña intento clavársela en el estomago. Rayen en vista que no le sería muy fácil esquivar aquel golpe y menos atacar ya que estaba sin balas le tiro la pistola a la chica y tomo del filo a la guadaña y dio un giro sobre el arma. Rayen aterrizo cerca a Dante quien solo estaba de espectador.

—Wo, hay que ver. Al parecer me voy a llevar el premio mayor al matar a una bruja embarazada.

— ¿¡A QUIEN CARAJOS LE DICES QUE ESTA EMBARAZADA!? Estoy un poco subida de peso pero no es para tanto. —Se quejó Rayen.

—Jajaja, al parecer eres tan puta que ni te das cuenta que estas embarazada. Ademas de sentirse una doble presencia de ti proteges a ti vientre a costa de hacerte daño, por eso preferiste no arriesgarte a cargar tu pistola idiota.

—Te lo dije, estas embarazada. —Le dijo Dante a Rayen abrazándola por la espalda y apuntando a la bruja con una de sus pistolas.

—Dante… —Susurró Rayen sonrojada.

—Tuvimos sexo anoche y te sonrojas por el simple hecho de que te abrace. —Dante le disparo a la bruja. —Me encantas Rayen. —Puso su mano izquierda sobre el vientre bajo de Rayen acariciando levemente. — Quiero que seas solo mía Rayen. —Dante disparo por última vez a la mujer dejándola llena de balas.

Rayen susurró un pequeño conjuro e hizo que el cuerpo dee la bruja ardiera en un fuego verde. Dante la soltó y la tomo de la mano jalándola a un lugar cerca de donde estaban donde se veía salir una luz morada por debajo de la puerta.

— ¿Si te ayudo a terminar con ese grupo de perras dormirás conmigo esta noche? —Preguntó Dante acercando su rostro al de Rayen peligrosamente.

—Mmm… —Rayen se separo bruscamente de Dante con un sonrisa orgullosa. —Solo si termino con todas ellas, seré tuya para siempre. —Dijo Rayen sacando otra pistola de debajo de su vestido para entrar al lugar seguida de Dante.

* * *

Rayen se apoyo en el lavamanos con fuerza. Últimamente no se sentía bien, y menos con la noticia que estaba a punto de dar por segunda vez en su vida. Culpo a su hermano de ello. Si el muy idiota amante de los niños no le hubiera propuesto llevarlos de campamento cada mes ella no estaría ahí con ese estúpido test de embarazo dándole positivo esa mañana jodiendole su día entero. Se acaricio el vientre y suspiro, otro no le haría mal a ella porque siempre había jurado que después del tercero podría quedar estéril para siempre. El problema era Dante y su ya de por si mala paga que tenia. Por suerte ella había ido a la universidad y podría conseguir un trabajo normal (Dejando en claro que Dante no la dejaba ayudarlo en sus misiones por cuidar de ella.), pero Dante ya tenía suficiente con dos pequeños que le pedían de todo cada día. Que mas daba, cuando su hermano se enterara e intentara matar a Dante podría echarle toda la culpa a él y podría quitarle un poco de su sueldo como buena hermana menor.

Camino por el pasillo de su casa sintiéndose bien por todo lo que había vivido con Dante, quien aunque no lo demostraba muy seguido era feliz por el hecho de ser padre y compartir una verdadera vida con la mujer que amaba.

Poco después de que confirmaran que ella realmente estaba embarazada, su hermano insistió que ella y su querido sobrino no podían vivir en un departamento así que les compro una casa a las afuera de la cuidad rodeada de bosques y cerca a un pequeño riachuelo donde su querido sobrino podría jugar. Rayen se negó rotundamente pero cuando llego a los 6 meses no le quedo de otra que aceptar ya que no era "solo un sobrino", si no eran "los sobrinos" pues Rayen esperaba mellizos. También había olvidado otro detalle, ahora Patty podía ser la madrina de su tercer hijo, pues de su pequeño Angelo era Trish quien encantada acepto (Al final quien iba a decir que la rubia era muy buena amiga después de todo.), de Eva era Lady que lo primero que pensó en regalar fue un arma (Larga historia) y su hermano era el padrino de los dos ya que eran los hijos de su hermanita querida, baya idiota que tenia por hermano.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Rayen se hizo más radiante cuando al abrir la puerta de su habitación encontró a Dante dormido junto a los dos pequeños que habían alterado su tranquila vida en el Devil May Cry desde hace 7 años. Dante dormía al lado derecho de la cama como le correspondía y al lado derecho del mayor se encontraba dormida sobre su brazo una niña de largo cabello negro y hermosos ojos celestes cielo como los de él y al lado izquierdo de este durmiendo pegado a él un niño de cabello platino y ojos grises como los de su madre.

Rayen rio despertando a Dante quien solo le dedico una sonrisa de: "Sálvame". Rayen se acerco a la cama y cargo al pequeño en sus brazos. Dante hizo lo mismo con la pequeña.

—Cargas a Angelo solo porque es menos pesado que Eva… —Se quejó Dante.

—… —Rayen se volteo apuntándolo con un cuchillo de sabe dios de donde carajos lo saco.

— ¿Vamos, ya han pasado siete años y aun no se te quita lo arisca?

Bueno, no era que en los 7 años que llevaban de casados Rayen aun no dejaba de ser violenta, si no que estaba un "poquito" sensible por la noticia que le tendría que dar a Dante cuando volvieran a la cama juntos. Pues… nadie sabe como una persona reaccionara ante la misma situación 7 años después.

—Pues, siete años después sigues embarazándome sin sentir culpa alguna. —Respondió Rayen después de dejar a su hijo en la cama y volver a su habitación. —Solo espero que sea niña, me dará menos problemas cuando sea más grande…

— ¡¿Qué?!

Bueno, no había fallado. La reacción de Dante no sería la misma cuando hablaran a detalle del asunto.

* * *

**Dani: espero que le haya gustado! No olviden agregar a favoritos o dejar un review, se los agradezco y que tengan una buena semana! ;)**

**Bye bye nya!**


End file.
